Sage of Fairy Tail
by ShadowMan992
Summary: What if Rob wasn't the one in the tower of heaven helping Erza and her friends what if it was a resident blond jinchuriki? Naruto teaches Erza and her friends the meaning of true power and helps them escape however at the cost of his life or is it? Rated M for potential future chapters ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Brotherly sensei

**AN PLEASE READ:**

 **1\. This is my FIRST TIME EVER uploading a story so be lenient with me any USEFUL and RECENT tutorials would be nice, PM me with links or your own walkthroughs (especially one on chapter making)**

 **2\. I have high school and I'm only finished up to the Battle of Fairy Tail arc so expect long intervals between uploads**

 **3\. I am fluent in Naruto's abilities however not an expert**

 **4\. No bad criticism please constructive only**

 **5\. YouTube clips are not mandatory they only enhance the expience**

 **6\. This story itself is the only thing I own the franchises and YouTube videos belong to respective owners**

 **Thank you and enjoy**

Chapter 1: Of strength and brotherly sensei

Intro: watch?v=ZkzHe8Re3CQ

Begin song: watch?v=yEKsdLeGh_g

Deep within the depths of a catacombs of the infamous R system lies a mine that many people are working day in and out to get this building complete. Among the people working tirelessly with a pickaxe is a blonde haired wizard that is hacking away with the tool he was given. This was Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail. You see after coming out of a coma he was found by Markov the soon to be crowned guild master of Fairy Tail.

Before Naruto 'came' to the R system building site he was fighting a demon of Zeref and expended all his magic as he was determined to fight without teaming up with Kurama or using his power as a result he became exhausted and passed out. Once coming to he found himself here in this slavery mine which made his blood boil. He hated slavery because it was just excuse to treat people differently.

"Alright shift is over head back to your cells … for now," called out the head guard. This broke Naruto from his musings. Now you're probably asking yourself why Naruto hasn't broken out yet but there are two reasons for that. One is that he is constantly using his magic Chakra Art: Fire(1) to heat the cells as they are so inhospitable kids and people of old age would end up dying from hypothermia so he was constantly drained of any energy and the second reason is the sight he came to see in the cell he went to.

Suddenly a large chorus of "Naru-nii." Naruto turned only to be crashed tackled by a small horde of little kids.

"Good to see you to Erza, Sho, Millianna, Jellal, Wally, Simon." Naruto said with his infectious grin on his face.

"So what are you going to teach us today sensei Naru-nii?" Asked the childish red head.

"Well today going to teach you what to be truly powerful." Naruto replied in a sightly teasing sagely tone.

"What do you mean sensei Naru-nii?" Asked a curios Jellal.

"What I mean is true power doesn't come from physical abilities or magic. It comes from the will to protect things precious to you like family and friends. Yes magic and physical ability are important but that is strength which is different to power, a difference you will need to find out for yourselves." Said Ex-shinobi

"How did you come to such a belief Naru-sensei?" Came the innocent voice of Millianna.

"Well you see I was doing a mission one time and I met this person on a mission we didn't know each other for very long but that person told me 'when you have someone precious to protect that you become truly powerful.' I saw that person one more time before the mission ended but I never saw them again." Naruto said as his became very soft as his memories rolled through the mission to the wave.

Naruto then went into big brother mode, "Now come on guys get some shut eye you'll need it we going to have another hard day tomorrow."

"Alright," came the chorus of the young kids. However Erza stayed up a little and asked, "Hey, Naru-nii. When we get out can you teach me how to use magic?"

"Of course Erza, now come on go to sleep," Prodded the blond man. As Erza laid her head down Naruto looked out the window of cell and thought. "I got to get us out soon."

Little did anyone know that that day, would be soon.

Outro: watch?v=p8QpUgVFVsY

 **Rate and Review, see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2: Price of Freedom

**AN: 1. enragedreader I am trying to make the chapters longer. This is hopefully the last short chapter because I only had a small amount of material to use**

 **2\. I forgot last Chapter the deal with the Chakra Art is what the shinobi use. Basically every time they activate a new element or dojutsu they have to resummon their magic circle. Eg. Chakra Art: Fire - Chakra Art: Air, Normal - Chakra Art: Sharingan. You'll have to wait and find out what happens for sage and bijuu cloak**  
 **3\. Any good Feed back is welcome**

 **4\. (Last time I do this) Because I don't want this to bite me in the butt:**

 **i] Youtube videos are not mandatory, I own none of the videos**

 **ii] I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail because if I did they would have been crossover a LONG time ago (It's fanfiction no one owns any of characters or franchises on this site)**

 **Chapter 2: Price of Freedom**

Intro 1: watch?v=ZkzHe8Re3CQ

Begin song: watch?v=yEKsdLeGh_g

Naruto was pacing back and forth, Erza wasn't in the cell and neither was Jellal something was up he went to talk to the other kids and they broke down crying. They told him how they had tried to escape through a tunnel they made and how the guards took Erza and when they returned to the cells Jellal snuck out to get Erza. To say Naruto was angry was understatement he was furious not at the fact that the kids had tried to escape or the fact that Jellal had gone after Erza. No, it was he was stuck in a cell and was too weak to do anything about it.

Naruto a wave of relief wash through him as he saw a redheaded girl being led by guards however the relief was short lived and replaced with vicious anger when he saw Erza's right eye covered with a medical eye patch. His body started to become slightly more feral as his canines grew and his left eye became blood red and slitted while in his right eye his late best friend, Sasuke Uchiha's eye spun to life with the eternal mangekyou sharingan. He had received just before Sasuke died in the final battle against Obito.

When they opened the gate Naruto wanted to rush at them and slit their throats but he controlled himself and didn't do so. The other kids were shocked when they saw the eye patch and rushed to Erza. Sho broke down into tears, "where's Jellal?" The young boy asked. A guard told Sho to stop crying which only peeved Naruto further, Naruto heard Erza mumble something as she grabbed a spear and went to attack.

Begin song: watch?v=WNSf_w0Er70

Erza knocked out one of the guards escorting her however the other started to use a magic spell which was going to kill her. The other kids screamed out to warn her but by the time Erza looked around it was too late the magic circle appeared. But before anything happened a flaming purple bone fist smashed into the side of the guard. Following the arm to the source was a purple ribcage surrounding Naruto as he had only his right eye opened.

Naruto said only a few words that solidified their resolve, "Let's get out of hear." And with that everyone in the cell took anything that could be used as a weapon and started charging off to fight the guards. However Naruto stayed behind and clutched his right eye as it was now bleeding down his face. 'I haven't used this a while,' thought Naruto, 'No wonder it hurts like a bitch.' Once the pain had subsided he placed a hiraishin marker on the cell just in case and he left to join the fray.

When Naruto got there he saw that the magic army that the cultists had was going kill everyone so he activated what little magic he had and used one of the many useful jutsu Kakashi had 'taught' him before he defeated Obito thanks to the sharingan. As Naruto jumped in front of Erza and the rest the Prisoners he called out the technique, "Chakra Art: Earth, Mud wall jutsu." A mud wall then shot up from the ground protecting everybody however he didn't get out unharmed as one of the soldiers mortally wounded him before the mud wall came up. So once it he had finished he promptly collapsed.

Begin song: watch?v=q5rNcFAlnXE

This caused the young Erza to rush to his side and see if he was okay. Naruto saw her and rasped out, "Erza, I'm too injured, I'm not going to make it." Upon hearing this Erza and the other kids started to cry because they had spent ten months together in the confines and they had grown to call him a big brother and yet now he lay broken and dying in front of them. Naruto continued to speak, "Erza turn around and lift up your amour I want to give you one last thing before I go." Complying with the instructions she did as he had told her she then felt a liquid substance on her back. Naruto had begun to draw two seals on Erza and activate them. One was to negate seals that bind and the other to negate mind control or body possession.

He noticed the wall starting to crack and once he had finished the seals and activated them he said to Erza. "I want you live life for the both of us, and to live life to the fullest, please, do this for me." And with that said he shoved her away to protect her one last time as the wall behind him was destroyed. He then used the hiraishin marker in the cell to avoid the oncoming debris. Once in the cell he drew up a seal to go into a healing coma pocket dimension that would send him out once he was healed. With his thoughts on the kids he had protected for months he wondered what they would be like if he ever saw them again and with that he activated the seal. Once Naruto activated the seal the seal he lost all consciousness.

Begin song: watch?v=mwBz-9KWmmU

Meanwhile with Erza and the others the wall exploded and they couldn't see Naruto anywhere they started to cry even harder and Erza let a scream out to the heavens, "NARU-NNNNNIIIIII!" A red magical circle appeared under her and all nearby things people were using as weapons started to rise up and shot towards the magical army and the wizards injuring them and destroying the magical army.

The mood didn't improve much as everyone was quite fond of the blonde 'teen' as they decided for fulfil a dead man's last wish and live their lives to the fullest by escaping the hell hole the resided in. So they charged through the catacombs of the tower taking down any cultist in their wake, finally coming to the docks filled with boats. Everybody loaded on to the ship while Erza said she was going to find Jellal, but she was already too late to save Jellal.

Erza broke Jellal's bindings and proceeded to help him get out but the young blue hair teen denied this and started rambling nonsense about there being no freedom. Then the two cultists that were knocked out of the cell came into the room only for Jellal to use magic and kill them. He turned to the young red headed girl and said, "I want you to escape and live out your life knowing you cannot save your friends. We will stay here and complete this building and resurrect lord Zeref. We will complete the tower of heaven. By the way don't tell anyone this place exists or I'll kill your friends."

The young red head's face shifted that of a shocked expression before she was knocked unconscious by the twisted boy. When she came to, she was on a beach, 'It wasn't a dream,' thought the one eyed girl as she began to cry, 'Naru-nii is dead and my friends are still in slavery.' While balling her eyes out, she then remembered what Naruto said. "I want you live life for the both of us, and to live life to the fullest, please, do this for me." Remembering that Naruto how before he came to the newly named tower of heaven he was a part of the guild called Fair Tail. So she set off to the guild in hopes of following in his footsteps and living the life he couldn't.

Outro 1: watch?v=p8QpUgVFVsY

 **Please rate and review, and what do you guys think of the intro and outro I picked fitting huh**

 **AN:**

 **I know that is slightly unrealistic but to be fair it is hard to come up with a way for Naruto to be out of the picture for 10 years**

 **2.I know I being vague at best with the explenations on why Naruto ended up like this but it WILL be explained in THREE CHAPTERS time, trust me I know what I'm doing**


	3. Chapter 3: Struggle

**AN: I know a lot of ANs are boring but these ANs are important and will fill in some things that are important that isn't good to include in the story and besides these might apply to you in someway.**

 **1\. I forgot to mention once people using** ** _Chakra Art_** **activate whatever element they still need to use hand signs when they use a specific jutsu like Shadow Clones or Summoning jutsu for example.**

 **2\. Sorry but the explanation will be for how he acgquired the Sharingan amongst other things that will be mentioned/revealed in later chapters, however I will give a reason for putting Naruto on even grounds as other characters eventually. On a side note the reason why I've done what I have is to make sure Naruto addition adds to the story but doesn't alter the story drastically. An example being if Naruto was around during the Lullaby incident he would have sorted it out, with little effort.**

 **3\. I am trying to make my own "proper" Naruto x Fairy Tail intro but I have little to no knowledge on how to edit on professional software and the software is less than adequate for it (Windows Movie Maker is SHIT, KILL IT FIRE AND BURN IT WITH ACID!). So if any of you are interested please PM me and I will give you more info like stock images and music selected and basic template.**

 **4\. Hope you like the updated image guys it took a while to get it nicer but I liked the way it turned out**

 **5\. I've also decided to shorten the name of the story as to make it easy to in general for people to either remember or find**

 **6\. LordDeuce: I realise that I need to slow down the pace I post them at and I'm trying to make it as long as possible but considering I'm only using less than 10 minutes of the anime version it is as long as I can make it**

 **7\. Pen: In the immortal words of Jerry Peet/Bhaalspawn, "Just wait, It will be glorious, just wait."**

 **Sorry for the Long AN but on with the show:**

 **(Prepare for** **possibly** **the saddest thing in your life when I was proof reading I was nearly in tears AND I'M THE DAMN WRITTER OF THIS THING AND EVEN I DON'T CRY THAT MUCH!)**

 **Chapter 3: Struggles**

Intro:  watch?v=ZkzHe8Re3CQ

Begin song:  watch?v=mHlStiZWn5E

As Erza arrived at the guild she looked around, she was still wearing the rags that was given to her at the R-system. People in the guild were looking at her and murmuring stuff about her, she was then approached by a short old man who asked, "So child, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to follow in my sensei's footsteps and become a member of this guild." Replied the young red head. This caused everyone to grow quiet and give their undivided attention to the red head and the old man while still continue their activities.

"I've only heard one man speak fluently in the language of old and use that phrase, was your teacher by chance Naruto Uzumaki?" Asked the old man to which the young girl curtly nodded in responded with. "I see and do you know what has become of him?"

Erza started to look to the ground and tears began to well in her eye. "H-h-he's d-d-dead," came the choked response of the Scarlet haired girl. The affect was almost instantaneous as the guild all adopted a sombre atmosphere. While most people were looking sad, members like Gray, Laxus, Cana and the Strauss family were wiping their eyes to avoid tears from falling, similar to what Erza was doing.

"I see..." Came the delayed response of the old man, "…We will need to have funeral, to mark the passing of the honourable man that was Naruto Uzumaki."

"So child, you said that you wanted to join the guild." The still saddened voice of the old man, once again Erza replied with a nod. "I see, well I'm Markov and I'm the guild master, now come here we need to apply the guild mark on you somewhere." The now identified Markov directed the young red head to a bar where teen with brown hair and clothing that left little to the imagination was standing at and was still trying to keep from crying. "Cana can you get the guild stamp for me."

"*sniff* Sure thing *sniff* master," Came the reply from the now identified Cana. She went behind the bar and came back up with a stamp and handed it to Markov.

"Now where do you want it and what colour?" Markov obviously still upset by the news that he was told.

"Blue, and here please," the one eyed girl said while pointing to the middle of her left bicep.

"There. Now, we will to get you more appropriate clothes, especially for the funeral," said the said the guild little master as he stamped the young red head, He then addressed the guild. "Which will be Tuesday four days' time, so dress appropriately." Turning back to young girl he spoke softly, "Now, why don't we get you sorted dear."

With that Markov and Erza exited the guild hall leaving it in its still depressed state.

Four Days later: Funeral

Begin song:  watch?v=mmqJ4Vzwe40

The guild had all gathered they wearing either black suits or black dresses, even Mira and Cana were wearing dresses. Markov moved towards the front of the group and began the funeral proceedings, "Today we are gathered to see set to rest the spirit of Naruto Uzumaki, the sage of Fairy Tail. Naruto was kind soul and caring man towards his friends and a vicious demon towards his enemies. He lived a very hard life and helped many souls find their way in life. Now we will have the testimonies of three people who Naruto greatly impacted in his life, first up, Mirajane Strauss."

Mira came to wear the guild master was standing behind her was her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna they were holding a big bouquet of flowers in their hands trying their best to not cry but failing. Mirajane started to talk about Naruto changed her family's life, "a little over a year ago we were walking around our town in nothing but rags shunned by everybody because of our ability to use magic. We were barely surviving then when Naruto came to accept a mission from the town to help get rid of some animals in the woods. While on his way back he saw us being chased through the streets they were yelling kill the demons and then suddenly Lisanna tripped and just as they were about to stab her with a pitch fork Naruto came and got rid of the crowd through an impressive display of magic. He then brought us to fairy tail and help us live a sustainable life. So while he may have had an unhealthy ramen addiction he will never be forgotten by the Strauss'." With that the crying white haired girl and her younger siblings laid the bouquet down at the memorial.

"Now for Gray Fullbuster." Markov said ushering the young Grey in.

"When I met Naruto I had recently lost my mentor to the hands a vile demon." The young Gray began to tear up but proceeded to tell his tale. "When I came here I tried to see if there was a way to reverse the spell she had used and get her back. Naruto comforted me and told me that even though she not here physically, as long as I remember her she will live on, in my heart. So while Naruto may never be able to be with us and laugh the idiot laugh or comfort us anymore. So long as we remember Naruto, he will never die! He will continue to live on! Inside us! Forever!" Grey finished what he was saying tears were streaming down his face. Gray turned around and made multiple large flowers out of ice.

"Finally, Erza Scarlet." The old man said inviting the red head to talk.

Erza came out the front with tears streaming down her face, "I may not have known Naru-nii as long as the rest of you but I still loved him like an older brother, he taught me many things about life. One of these things is that revenge leads down to self-destruction and how one becomes truly powerful. He died saving me and my friends from a large mass of evil wizards but he told me these words as his last dying wish. He said I want you live life for the both of us, and to live life to the fullest, please, do this for me. So we live the life that Naru-nii could not and make sure we live no regrets." Erza turned and laid the bouquet at the memorial.

Markov then got back up to speak again, "Naruto, you once told me that life is only beautiful because it's so fleeting and transient, and I couldn't agree with you more because as we look back on our lives and see that they are so short and almost insignificant. You also told me that a wizard's life shouldn't be measured by what they've done but on their death. At first I thought you meant how they die but now I realise it's the people who are effected by your passing that is how you measure it. Only when affect many are you a truly great wizard. Naruto, you changed the lives of everyone in this guild some more than others but no matter how far away you are, even if plains of existence between us. We are always with you, AND YOU WITH US!" Markov then raised his right hand and leaving his index and thumb pointed out, everyone in the guild shortly followed.

As the guild started to slowly leave the memorial you could see a plaque with the Uzumaki clan symbol engraved into it with words underneath saying ' _Naruto a true friend, role model and a truly great wizard and sage. May his story continue to inspire and effect people throughout the ages._ ' On top of podium behind the plaque was a human like figure in a meditative pose on top of a toad in front of the fairy tail symbol.

Ever since then every year on October 10 the guild would not take any jobs and head to the memorial to lay flowers and remember what Naruto did for them. Two years after the incident Natsu joined the guild a lot of people took a liking due to how similar he was to Naruto. However nothing could really fill the hole left in people's heart due to Naruto's passing. The person who seemed to struggle the most was Erza as she had closed herself off from the rest of the guild and always wore some form of armour except when she went to sleep but she was never comfortable in bed.

So years rolled on she was never really she did however to follow in Naruto's footsteps by defeating Lullaby, becoming an S-class mage, Saving the place she called home and even earning a title, Titania Erza, Queen of Fairy Tail. However no matter how hard she tried, she would never escape her past and was eventually brought back to the tower of heaven. So as she fought Jellal surrounded by lacrima, she didn't realise that soon she would closer to her old sensei then she's ever been for last ten years.

Outro:  watch?v=p8QpUgVFVsY

 **Me: So what do you think guys. By the way have guess at where the Deidara quote is guys, bet you can't find it**

 **Naruto: Yeah, Don't forget to rate and review**

 **Me: WHAT THE HELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NARUTO!**

 **Naruto: Oh Yeah, the seal I made brought me here.**

 **Me: *sigh* Well, now with the fourth wall being destroyed by missile or should I say destroyed by a Rasengan. I will see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Number one knucklehead ninja

**AN:**

 **1\. Sorry for not uploading in a while between watching anime, reading other fanfics, school and working on the two I currently have made plus many others I have in development I really had all that much time for uploading but SCHOOLS OUT (for two weeks :( ) so I will try and get a few chapters done in this time. However I do need to do school work still since some of my teachers don't know the meaning of holiday so I will do what I cab**

 **2\. I am looking for someone to make a intro for my fanfic, Sage of Fairy tail, I would do it myself but my laptop is as about as reliable as the original Sakura (not very). So because a combination of crappy computer and inadequate software I can't really make it myself. So if your willing to can you please PM me.**

 **3\. Before you guys ask no I'm not going to post any other fanfics I making yet. I want to get the current two developed decently far before posting anymore**

 **4\. Sorry this chapter is short but I cut it off so that I could take time going into detail in the next chapter**

 **5\. Next chapter will have a the explanation of how Naruto got to where he is in detail**

 **Chapter 4: Number one Hyperactive, Unpredictable, Knucklehead Ninja**

Intro:  watch?v=ZkzHe8Re3CQ Naruto Shipuden Intro closer English dub

Jellal was not having a good day, shortly after he activated the Blind snake it broke and Erza was free to move about again. The fire dragon slayer Natsu was annoying him to no end and he was almost half way through his magic energy. Erza's day was horrible, having been brought back to the place she escaped from at eleven years of age and enjoyed the ten years away from it only to be brought back and to be made to fight your old friends. Now here she was both her and Natsu were unable to do anything against Jellal's second Altairis and Simon was dying in her arms. Yep, pretty horrible day.

As the three wizards prepared for end and were saying their final goodbyes to one another as the attack reached maximum power in order to fire. As the orb loomed ever so closer to the three they prepared to be vaporised.

Begin song: Fairy Tail theme  watch?v=kIwmrk7LoDk

It however never came, like last time someone interrupted the attack however they were standing firm and not even budging. As the attack subsided the person was revealed, a person who everyone thought was long since dead. The shoulder length spiked and messy blonde hair swaying ever so gently in a non-existent wind. On his back a large 'kill me' fluro orange fairy tail guild mark. It was the one man who could look at death and laugh, who could walk into hell and come out with nothing but a scrape.

'It can't be,' was the thoughts of Erza Scarlet, 'He's dead so how can he be here?'

"Jellal," Came his voice causing eyes of the former prisoners of the tower of heaven to widen even further. "I very disappointed in you. HAVE YOU IGNORED ALL I TAUGHT YOU?" This was the very annoyed, very angry voice of the blonde.

Jellal looked at the man in fear, while Erza and Simon looked at him in shock and Natsu looked at the man with nothing but confusion. "Ahhhhhhh. Who are you?" Natsu asked tilting his head in a confused manor. The man turned ever so slightly so the three wizards behind him could see his sapphire blue left eye.

'No doubt about it, that's…' Thought Erza as tears started to spill from her eyes.

"Me? My name is…" was what came from the man response in to Natsu's question.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the sage of Fairy Tail." Erza and the now identified blonde spoke in complete unison to answer the question.

"No…" came Jellal's frightened voice, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"One I wasn't given the title of the number one hyperactive, unpredictable, knucklehead sage of fairy tail and two who said that I was dead?" Naruto asked in a curious voice.

"Nobody did, we just didn't see a body after the… Mud wall? Was it? Was destroyed and you said you were going to die." Replied Erza

"I said I wasn't going to make it, not die." Naruto said causing everybody present but Natsu face vault.

"Ya know, he's got a point guys," Natsu said earning massive sweat drops from everyone except Naruto who let out a hearty chuckle.

"Alright, I'd love to tell you the secrets to life, the universe and everything buuuut I need kick Jellal ass and get out this place before it explodes, oh and Erza, Simon is as good as dead there isn't any helping him."

With that Naruto headed at blinding and inhuman speeds toward the blue haired man. He punched the ground where Jellal previously was, as Jellal was able to come out his shock enough to move out of the way of the blow. Naruto then started to flare up his magic to perform one of his most signature moves. " _Chakra Art: Activate, Multi Shadow clone jutsu_ " said Naruto calling out his technique. Suddenly over twenty puffs of smoke occurred and once the smoke had dissipated, for every puff of smoke was a Naruto.

Begin song: Naruto - Reverse situation  watch?v=EJi4ElFl2EA

"Let's show Jellal what means to mess with the sage of Fairy Tail," the original Naruto said getting a chorus of Hai in response. Multiple Naruto's launched at Jellal sending a flurry of kick and barrage and while Jellal might of dodged a few and blocked and even cause two to erupt in smoke he still received a large amount of physical damage. He flared his magic power to form meteor and knocked all the clones back making them erupt in smoke. 'Damn, either he's stronger than anticipated or I rusty from being in the healing coma,' thought Naruto as Jellal charged at him with Meteor. 'I'll just have to use…' Naruto thought as he willed the eternal mangekyou sharingan into existence taking Jellal by complete surprise. " _Chakra Art: Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Susanoo_ ," Naruto said as a flaming purple ribcage came into existence.

Meanwhile in the water 600 kilometres from the tower of heaven, Sho, Wally, Millianna and the rest of the Fairy Tail crew were inside Juvia's water bubble. The former prisoner's and grey both feel the spike in familiar magic power. "Such power," said Juvia, as she was easily able to feel it.

"No way," said Gray, "It can't be him, he's dead."

"What do you mean Gray?" asked Lucy

"You know when Erza told us about the time in the tower?" Gray asked receiving a curt nod from Juvia and Lucy. "Yeah well, the person that taught Erza those life lessons, is a legend in Fairy Tail as not only was he able to defeat a demon of Zeref all on his own and fight to a standstill with Master Markov."

"Whoa," said both Lucy and Happy

"Why are you bringing this up beloved?" Juvia asked.

"Well you know how Erza talked about a flaming purple skeleton?" Gray began giving his explanation. "Well it's called the Susanoo, its Naruto's ultimate defence there is no know weakness for it. The reason I brought this up is because this energy feels exactly like when Naruto uses the Susanoo and as we all know no two magic are the same."

"Then are you implying…" started Wally.

"That he's still alive? Yes," said Gray finishing off block man's question. "Look at the facts. One, you guys never found a body. Two, Naruto is the only one who can USE that ability. Three, We a currently sensing his magic energy and finally and most importantly, he has been known to use a variety of different tricks to get out of situations like those very easily. Overall I would say it's almost certain he's alive."

Back in tower of heaven Naruto and Jellal have been exchanging blows, with both of them becoming increasingly exhausted as the battle draws on and the fight continues. Naruto to end this fight as quickly as possible and there was only one way to do that so he sent out three shadow clones while a forth stayed with him. The distraction worked perfectly, Jellal was too occupied to see Naruto come roaring up behind him in an impressive display of speed. Naruto shouted one word that signified the end of the battle, " _RASENGAN_!" The battle was over Jellal was out cold and Naruto couldn't move much as he managed to get back to where Erza and Natsu was only to see the foolish girl finish getting absorbed by the lacrima.

Outro:  watch?v=lzsbTTyH2SA Naruto Ending 1 - Akeboshi (wind)

 **WAIT before you go, between Erza and Mira who would yo guys like to see paired with Naruto in this fic?** **Anyway, See you next time and don't forget to PM about the intro**


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbyes and Hellos

**AN:**

 **1\. Sorry for not updating in a while guys I have just been neck deep in assignments and other bull. I mean I'm "technically on holidays" but unfortunately I'm still have to do a ton of assignments and I trying to look for part time job. Not to mention I prefer reading over writing.  
** **Summary of above:** **I won't be uploading very often**

 **2\. I finally going into detail about Naruto's past**

 **3\. A poll for the pairing is on my page plz vote ASAP as I will only keep it up before putting up polls for other stories and they also only stay up for about a week each**

 **4\. !WARNING! some disturbing scenes in part of this chapter I will give you guys and indication when it's happening.**

 **Now without further delay and sorry for the wait I give you,**

 **Chapter 5: Goodbyes and Hellos**

Opening:

Naruto OP 3 Closer English dub:  watch?v=ZkzHe8Re3CQ

Begin song: Man of the world – Naruto  watch?v=zPLdULCbjFI

Drifting, that what Erza had been doing the last few of minutes, just drifting. She had been drifting aimlessly in the golden void she found herself in. Just floating for what felt like an eternity. She was totally at peace of mind. Just looking on through the void thinking of what her life had been like until now. The happiness, the laughter, the joy, the pain, the agony, the sadness, the good times and the bad all she could remember from her time on Earthland. The time she had spent in the tower of heaven and in fairy tail. Her memories just rolled through her head one by one.

Yet even though this was happening she saw the golden abyss start to take shape and shift to the fairy tail graveyard she remembered it from all the time she had spent there morning over Naruto's grave only it wasn't really there anymore what was there however was a winged female knight figure riding a horse in front of an ankh. People were gathered there in black tuxedos. Erza figured it out pretty quickly, it was her funeral.

People were gathered there saying their final goodbye's however she noticed two people weren't there. One was Natsu, the other was Naruto. "Where are Natsu and Naruto?" Erza questioned as she looked over the funeral. No sooner had she spoken she saw the members of the magic council approach. They formally gave Erza a permanent place in the ten wizard saints. Shortly after Natsu came up and kicked the flowers of shocking everyone present.

"Why are you guys crying? We all know Erza is still alive," Natsu protested as many of the males came to restrain him and hold him down. Lucy was crying hard and many of the people seemed ashamed of Natsu's actions. The scene didn't shift and while Erza was waiting people seemed to file away.

It slowly approached night it was nearly completely dark but Erza noticed a male figure approaching. His face was covered and he had a bandanna on his head and had spiky yellow hair, in his hands were two things a knife like blade and another headband with a metal plate on it. The man walked up to the grave and prepared the bandanna over the tombstone as he stuffed the sharp object thorough the bandanna. The man turned to leave but what the man said next made her eyes widen, because even though she couldn't understand him she knew it was the one person missing from her funeral. " _Erza, even though I haven't been with you for the past ten years you followed my teachings and died a noble death worth a shinobi. As such I bestow to you the headband of the shinobi allied forces. Before I leave I give you one final teaching since you are now an honorary shinobi, as shinobi we must endure._ Rest in peace, Erza Scarlet." This was what the man said as he walked off and as the scene changed.

 **AN: WARNING! DISTURBING SCENES FOLLOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Begin song: Childhood memories – Naruto  watch?v=hDfO4pkCcMM

When scene had finished shifting Erza was looking at a crib in an old style room from Fiore's ancient times. In the crib was a little blonde baby who had three whisker marks on either side of his cheeks. Erza couldn't figure it out but she knew the baby from somewhere. She was brought out of her musings however when a female nurse came in through a door the lady had a smirk of satisfaction which didn't sit well with Erza. The woman came up to the crib and brought out a scalpel from her sleeves and began to raise it above her head. It was this point that the baby began to cry and wail.

"SHUT UP!" The woman yelled harshly at the baby, "demons like you don't deserve to cry!"

To say Erza was shocked to say the least would be an understatement. Not only had this disgrace of a woman threaten to kill the baby she also called him a demon. However before the woman could shove the scalpel through the baby's throat two masked figures in black robes burst through the door and restrained her. The woman however was not satisfied as she began screaming and shouting delusional things like the demon must pay.

The scene shifted again to early night, Erza recognised that these were similar to the runes of the one of the wizard villages of old. The only difference between what she was currently seeing and what she had seen, was that it wasn't in ruins. She saw what she could only guess to be same child as before, he was running away from a large mob of people carrying pitch forks, torches and other unknown weapons. The boy looked to be the age of five and had the unmistakeable look of fear in his eyes. He was running through the streets while people were yelling out kill the demon. Eventually one of the weapons hit his leg and caused him to stumble. The crowd then hauled him to a wooden cross and secured him with barb wire. They then lit the wood around the cross on fire with people cackling and cheering things like, "The demon should be right at home," and, "This is just a warm up for what's to come." However before he got to servilely hurt the similar masked men scattered the crowds and brought the young boy down from the cross.

 **AN: DISTURBING SCENES OVER**

Similar images kept unfolding before Erza as the kid slowly grew to thirteen years of age. Each scene made Erza more horrified at what they were doing to the poor boy. Each scene caused Erza to cry for the boy more. Now she was watching the boy do what appeared to be some sort of test for graduation. One of the proctors came outside to tell the blonde of a way to get pass the test. However he was betrayed by the teacher and told that he harboured a demon inside of him. Surprisingly however the other proctor believed in him and said he was a shinobi? Then the boy proceeded to make an army of himself, this shocked Erza as only one person she knows has down that, and then it clicked.

"I-I-Is this N-N-Naru-nii's past?" Erza asked aloud to no one in particular.

Erza watched as Naruto's life passed her by. She saw his successes and his failures, his happiness and sadness, his anger and kindness. She saw his entire life unfold before her eyes. Then came the fourth shinobi war. She saw death, destruction, sacrifice and loss, the final battle was no different. As Sakura implanted the dying Uchiha's eye into Naruto, Obito was wreaking havoc as the ten tails jinchuriki. Once the implanting of the eye was done Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and a very battered Sauske jumped into the fray.

All three fought tooth and nail to try and beat Obito, Sauske and Kakashi died from chakra exhaustion, while Sakura took heavy damage and was unable to continue in the battle. So it was just Obito and Naruto, a clash of the giants. Finally Naruto caught Obito off guard and was able to extract all the tailed beasts and seal them into him and kill Obito. It was hard fought final battle as many had died and even more had severe casualties. The question was, was it really worth it? As you looked over the battle field you saw many broken beaten bloodied bodies either beaten beyond recognition or impaled on something. Suddenly the scene around Naruto changed as he was engulfed by a light.

Begin song: Divine power – Naruto  watch?v=5WY-pq88FO4

Once the light had finished consuming Naruto, there to figures to be seen. One was woman with long flowing white hair pitch black eyes and was wearing a black one piece kimono with white outlines (think of bleach soul reaper outfit). She also had a guard less ninjato dangling from the band that kept her kimono in place. The other woman had long brown hair and golden irises and a floral kimono. The woman wearing the floral kimono came forward and spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you have suffered a life no person should go through."

The other woman stepped forward in line with the other and said, "However since you have now become immortal we will make life for easier by putting you into a coma for 3000 years in exchange for three requests that we will grant."

Naruto then spoke on edge from what was going on, "Wait, who are you?"

The woman in the black kimono answered, "I am the Shinigami and this is my sister Kami."

At this Naruto's eyes widened and he bowed, Kami then spoke up, "There are no need for such formalities young Uzumaki, although we are pressed for time so we will need your decision for your three requests."

"Alright," Naruto answered, "but I want one thing before I make my choices, I want all affected people to be informed somehow."

"That is acceptable, very well we will notify anybody who is affected by what happens now." The Shinigami replied.

"Alright then I request that…" However before Erza could observe Naruto say anymore, she felt a strong grip on her arm as it began to pull her out of where she was as she lost consciousness.

As Erza began to come to she felt strong arms holding her, they were familiar yet foreign. As she registered it her eyes snapped open only to widen in surprise. The person holding her bridle style was a half-naked man who had a ragged clothes as pants. His blonde hair was unruly as a crimson eye and a cerulean blue looked at her with concern. Erza didn't say a thing as her arms shot around his neck as she began to cry through both eyes.

"I-I-I th-th-thought I l-l…" Erza began as her lips were quivering as she spoke

"Shhh it's all okay Erza, just let it out," Naruto said as Erza broke down into tears. Meanwhile Natsu was confused at the scene unfolding. However not far off Natsu could see the rest of the gang approaching. However once they began to get closer Gray and the rest of the kids from the tower started to sprint towards the man as they tackled him. Now Natsu was really confused as he looked at the scene. Gray, Erza and her friends were all on top of him crying while the man was laughing.

"I can't believe, I thought you were alive but now that I see it and I believe it." Gray said as tears continued to stream down his face.

"Haven't seen you in a while Gray, man you've grown, all of you have." Naruto said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Okay, thanks for your help back there Naruto was it?" Natsu said calmly before he started shouted, "EXACTLY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT IS GOING ON?"

At this Naruto started to laugh hard and loud causing others to smile. "Well," Naruto began with his signature foxy grin and prankster twinkle in his eyes, "women adore me, men envy me, and demons tremble in fear of me. I am the great sage of Mount Myoboku and Fairy Tail, Naruto Uzumaki." With this he took up a ridiculous pose as fireworks went off behind. This act got multiple mixed reactions.

'That's defiantly Naruto' thought Gray as he facepalmed.

'It's official, everyone in Fairy Tail is crazy,' were the thoughts of Lucy as she looked on in disbelief.

'I was not expecting him to act like this' was the thought of the water mage.

'This is the guy I call my brother and teacher.' Thought the previous occupants of the tower of heaven and Erza as they face vaulted.

'THIS GUY IS TOTALLY AWESOME!' were the thoughts of a blue cat and the fire dragon slayer.

"Well now that we got my introduction out of the way why don't we leave this area," Naruto suggested. Once everyone regained their composer they left and went back to the hotel.

Once back at the hotel Juvia left to go join Fairy Tail but the kids from the tower of heaven stayed to enjoy seeing their teacher and older brother before getting their send off by Erza. Since the crew's time at the resort had come to an end they decided to pack up and head back to Fairy Tail.

The crew had finally gotten back to fairy tail, where they had discovered that Juvia and Gajeel had joined the guild. Just as the guild was starting to go into complete and utter chaos due to the fact that Gajeel and Natsu was fighting. Suddenly multiple explosions occurred around the guild covering everyone in bright neon pink paint. The master was not angry at the fact that every inch of the guild was covered in pink paint. No he was furious because on the stage was red and black swirl with writing over the top of it in burnt orange saying, 'where's the ramen at?'

"ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU BRATS DARE TO DECICRATE NARUTO'S MEMORY?" Makarov said as he began to grow to titanic size.

Begin: Naruto Main theme

Suddenly a laughter cut through the tension that was generated like a knife shocking a lot of the older members. Abruptly a cloud of smoke poofed on the stage and there was a man standing there. The man had shoulder length unruly and wild sun kissed blonde hair and three whisker marks on his cheeks. With black shades over his eyes a crimson leather coat with sleeves only just reaching the elbows and black flames brimming the edges of the bottom of the coat and the sleeves on the back it had the word sage written on it in ancient text (hiragana/Japanese text). He had an orange tank top with a black stripe down the middle underneath the jacket and tight black jeans. Holding the jeans in place was a belt with a tribal leaf engraved on it attached to the back of the belt was two pouches that were tan brown along with another black bag strapped to his left leg. On his feet were black open toed boots and on his hands were fingerless gloves with metal plates with the fairy tail symbol engraved into them and bandages coming just past the fingerless gloves and also backing a to his elbows.

The man was wearing a big foxy grin as he then spoke, "Well that's no way to treat a man who's come back from the dead now is it Makarov?" The older Fairy Tail members were stunned at the man standing there you could effectively hear a pin drop in the room. There was a small ping on the ground before the older fairy tail members exploded to life rushing up to tackle him. The blonde was laughing the entire time.

"I'M BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Naruto yelled through his laughter.

Outro: Naruto ED 1: Akeboshi/Wind

 **I wonder what those three wishes were hhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm Mhahahaha :)**

 **Also for those who want to know what Naruto is wearing basically picture a modernised Sage Naruto outfit with said small additions**

 **Anyway guys don't forget to vote on my polls ASAP as they won't stay up for long, also be sure to tell me what you think and see if you guys can guess what these wishes are. Until next time guys**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories and Reactions

**AN: Hey Guys sorry I took so long with getting this out I've just had a lot of things on my plate like school and my personal life, so sorry for the wait but it's finally here the next instalment of The sage of Fairy Tail.**

 **Also chosen by you guys the Naruto's pairing for the story is Erza. Don't worry about Mira though she will be close to Naruto but in a different way.**

 **Speaking of polls a new poll is up for an upcoming story I'm working on so vote while you still can**

 **Oh and one more thing before we begin. This is my longest chapter to date! *chirp* *chirp* *chirp* fine don't clap.**

 **Well without further delays the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Memories and Reactions**

 **OPENING** : Naruto Shippuden OP 1 -  watch?v=_ukGQdvTYto

"So let me get this straight after protecting Erza and placing seals on her that combat against binding seals, you sealed yourself away in healing dimension and fell into a coma. Which you then came out of just before the true form of the tower of heaven was revealed." Makarov questioned only for the ex-shinobi to nod, "only you Naruto."

"You know it," Naruto said turning to the members that were with him.

"It's great to have you back Naruto," Mira said while wearing a cheery smile.

Naruto looked at the woman sceptically blinking once, twice, "Who are you?" He asked the woman.

"Oh…" Mira said realising that Naruto hadn't seen her in nearly a decade, "It's me Mira."

Naruto's eyes bugged out upon hearing this, "Man, you really changed Mira I remember when I first ran into you and brought you back to Fairy Tail," Naruto said in a joking manner as he reminisced.

*Flashback*

Begin song: Deidara's theme - Naruto

"Hello there sir, I'm here accepting the mission to kill the demon," Naruto told the client. The man smirked viciously before calling out to people saying he was going to put an end to the demon. Many of the villagers grabbed objects from all around like pitchforks and began cheering and chanting. 'Why do I have a foreboding feeling about this?' Naruto thought to himself as his client led the way to where the demon was.

"So what are the supposed abilities of this demon?" Naruto asked his client as the mob continued to amass behind the two of them.

"The only thing we know is that it has sharp talons," The man replied as they finally made their way to the church where the demon was. The villagers smashed at the door for a bit trying to gain entry once they got in the grubby client yelled out, "You are finally going to get yours demon!"

"No don't hurt her!" screamed out a little white haired girl as she charged in front of a cloaked form standing protectively in front of the apparently female figure. Another figure came into view a young boy the boy walked up and stood in front of the cloaked figure and the girl.

"If you want my sister you'll have to go through me!" Was the words that the young boy screaming out in defiance. Naruto then heard sniffling from the cloaked figure.

Begin Song: Sadness and Sorrow – Naruto

"Lisanna, Elfman, you don't need to sacrifice yourself for me," came the feminine voice from the cloak. "I don't care who you are, just leave my siblings alone." The cloak turned to revel a woman with tears streaming down her face. This sent Naruto into shock as he recalled all of his childhood memories as they flashed right in front of his eyes. The beatings, the starvation, the loneliness, the pain, it all converged on him as he tightened his fist and looked at the cloaked girl.

The little girl identified as Lisanna walked up to the cloaked girl and hugged her and saying, "No, we won't leave you Mira-nee."

"Family stick together," Elfman added on as he walked up to the identified Mira and hugged her. Mira then brought out two scaly, demonic arms and hugged what Naruto could presume were her siblings as she cried harder and thanked them.

Naruto then whispered to himself, "You truly are blessed, Mira." Even though Naruto only meant it for himself Mira looked at him signifying that she caught on. A lone tear fell down his cheek as he smiled a sad smile. Mira was confused at this, the man who was supposed to kill her was sympathising her. 'It certainly weird and truly heart breaking staring into the eyes of someone who is younger than you, but has experienced the same thing, isn't Kurama?' Naruto thought.

'Indeed it is Naruto,' was the reply of the tailed beast residing in the blonde jinchuriki.

Stop Song

One of the villagers charged in front of Naruto and yelled, "YOU FILTHY DEMON HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT OUR VILLAGERS!" Naruto's fists clenched at this as his face constricted to a frown and his eyes hardened to show his resolve.

"Tell me," Naruto inquired barely keeping his rage under control, "Why shouldn't I kill you all here and now."

The young Lisanna spoke up, "Please, don't hurt my sister. She's-"

Lisanna was cut off by Naruto who said, "I wasn't talking to you young one." This surprised everyone as they were not expecting him to say such a thing. Naruto then quickly grabbed the man who had rushed in front of him and slammed him into a wall. "Now tell me, WHY SHOULDN'T I KILL YOU ALL WHERE YOU STAND FOR HUTRTING THIS FAMILY!" Naruto said softly but quickly lost his cool.

"Be-be-because sh-she's a demon we have to protect our village from her," the villager stupidly replied.

Begin song: Akatsuki – Naruto or Kouen – Naruto

Naruto fist connected to the wall beside the man. "I'M TERMINATING MY JOB FOR THIS VILLAGE!" Naruto yelled out as his skin began to peel of him revealing red energy underneath. He then tossed the man at the crowd and they became deathly frightened at what they saw. The wizard they hired who had turned against them had half of his body convulsing with red energy as they stared into his pure blood red eyes. 'Kurama, let's show these bastards what a demon really looks like.'

' **I'm with you on that kit** ,' the fox inside Naruto replied.

If the villagers were scared before they were petrified now as the red and black energy consumed Naruto's form and obscured him from view. Nine tails of red energy shot out from the base of the spine and white glowing soulless eyes stared them in the face. As the terrifying beast before the villagers let out a growl emitting a red mist like fog and showing off its glowing white mouth. It then let out a ferocious roar as it brought its hand up and brought it down on the ground shattering it causing the villagers to scramble away in order to not be on the receiving end of the demon's wrath.

The Strauss siblings stared in shock at the man that was supposed to kill Mirajane only for him become a monster and attack the villagers. The fact that he had saved the three of them was definitely not ordinary. They stood there and watched as the demonic figure scared away the villagers in a show of power. The demonic beast tore up the ground as it roared, it then looked back at the siblings motioning to follow it. They were highly unsure what to do, this could be a demon in disguise trying to get back its friend. They were highly unsure on what to do, but Mira started to step forward.

The villagers seemed to gain courage again and started to rally to try and kill both demons. Naruto in his fox form acted quickly dashing to the three siblings and shedding the cloak around his body. He then threw a hirashin kunai as hard and far away as he could out and away from the town before grabbing on to the siblings and teleported away.

End song

When the group reappeared they were a mile or two out of the village in a yellow flash. Naruto moved away from the siblings slightly before saying, "Sorry about that, I just needed to get you guys out of there before any bloodshed occurred."

"Where are we supposed to go now?" Lisanna asked.

"You guys can come with me to Fairy Tail if you want," replied Naruto.

The young male then asked, "What's Fairy Tail?"

"It's a guild where wizards use their abilities to help others."

"Why are actually here," The cloaked girl asked, "Why are you helping us?"

"Well I was here to get rid of some animals that had been raiding the town and I helped you because I wanted to," Naruto said lying straight through his teeth concerning his reason for being there. How could he tell the truth, Oh I took a request that wanted me to kill you wasn't exactly go over with the kids well. "So what say you three wanna come to Fairy Tail?"

Begin song: Experienced many battles - Naruto

The three agreed to come on the long trip with him to Fairy Tail. On the way they had all learned each other's names. One night Mira wanted to try and burn arm off when she thought everyone was asleep. However just as she was about to Naruto grabbed her arm softly and pulled it away before sitting on the opposite side of the fire. Neither of them said anything for a while, "It really hurts doesn't it the names they call people like us," Naruto spoke up as he gazed into the campfire his glasses drooping slightly showing both his normal and Sharingan eye. "They name us because of things that are out of our control and things we can't do anything about. We never really did want to be like this did we? Look I tell you from experience thing that you are hated for can often be the thing that you turn into your greatest weapon."

"What is that?" Mira asked in response.

"Simple," Naruto answered with a sad smile, "A drive. A drive to prove those around you wrong, to prove to them that you're more than a mindless beast of destruction. It also gives you a drive to protect others from the suffering you endured." As Naruto talked Mira just looked at the man who stared at the fire. With the dancing flames reflecting in his eyes Naruto continued, "You know they had a name for the drive to protect in the village I grew up in." Naruto then went to lay down and go to sleep.

As the quite conversation went on the other two siblings stirred at the conversation. Mira who was curios decided to ask, "What was its name?"

"Its name was the will of fire," Naruto responded. He then turned to the two younger members and said, "You best go back to sleep you two and I think it's time for us to turn in Mira."

They continued on the next day and it was a little under a week before they had made it to Magnolia. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Strauss'" Naruto said with a grin.

*End Flashback*

"Yeah it has been a while, hasn't it" Mira said with a soft smile.

"Well," The blonde man said getting up, "Better go and check my house is still intact we can hang out and catch up later guys right now I'm gonna go home and hit the sack."

Later:

Gajeel Redfox was sitting contently by a tree in in a park not too far from the guild when two shadows began to loom over him and disturbed his calmness. The figures were Jet and Droy, two of four Fairy Tail wizards who was injured by Gajeel due to his actions when he was a part of a guild known as Phantom Lord. Behind them was another person who was severely hurt by Gajeel, Levy McGarden. "Why are you even here?" Jet asked with distain in his voice.

"Nobody wants you hear so why don't you just leave." Droy spat, hate lacing each word that came out of his mouth. The two proceeded to wail on Gajeel with a series of punches and kicks while Levy tried to not acknowledge what was going on.

However the three were interrupted when a prominent stern voice cut through the beatings, "So this is the guy who disgraced Fairy Tail." The man was wearing a purple shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had short spiky blonde hair and long black dress pants came down to his volley slip on shoes. He had a black coat lined with fur draped over his shoulders. This man was the third maser's grandson Laxus Dreyer. The lightning bolt scarred man made his way towards the former member of Phantom Lord and proceeded to send devastating attack upon attack at the iron dragon slayer. It eventually got to a point voiced her opinions about the actions occurring.

In response to this Laxus sent a lightning bolt at blue haired woman only for something completely unexpected to happen. Gajeel jumped into the way of the attack however before it could hit his iron arm a large wall of earth emerged from the ground and protect both Levy and Gajeel. Upon making contact the lightning dissipated but not before absolutely decimating the wall. "The hell," was all Laxus said about the situation. Nobody really said anything for a bit before a new voice cut in.

"Now, now, that's not very nice is it Laxus." The voice was quickly revealed to be Naruto. Laxus went wide eyed at the sudden revelation that Naruto was alive and well. "You know you really shouldn't pick on people who aren't your calibre," Naruto said as he lowered his head slightly causing his sun glasses slip a little and reveal his deep blue eye and his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan eye.

All current eyes were on Naruto as he glared dangerously at Laxus. "I thought you were going home," Gajeel said trying to get a conversation going and relieve some of the heavy tension in the air.

"It's kinda hard to ignore the large amounts of negativity oozing from around here," Naruto said in a light hearted tone. He then took a much more serious demeanour, "I will only warn you once Laxus leave these guys alone or this will get very ugly, very quickly."

Laxus did nothing he just stood there idly in surprise and fear. Surprise due to one of the few people who didn't see him as nothing more than the Master's grandson. Fear in the tension and uneasy feeling that his fellow blonde had produced. It was scary his glare and his absolute neutral voice caused him to become very frightened as the man's entire persona was screaming at him saying 'Fuck with me, I dare you, see what happens'. By the time Laxus had regained his senses he noticed nobody was there anymore the only people around were random civilians.

Laxus became very annoyed upon fully realising what had happened, he'd just been brushed off by a bunch of weaklings and a relic no less. Laxus's fury began to build to exponential levels as he final left to go and find the Thunder Legion. 'Fairy Tail's cleansing will happen soon. No one gonna stop it from happening, not Erza, not Mystogan, not Gramps and especially that deserter of a relic, Naruto. They will either join the new and improved Fairy Tail or they will burn with the old one.'

However unnoticed to Laxus Naruto was on a nearby rooftop looking at him. "What happened Laxus," Naruto asked himself quietly as Laxus slowly disappeared from his sight, "What happened to for you to put out this much negative emotions? What happened to make you act like this? Why are you turning out like Jellal?"

 **CLOSING** : Naruto Shippuden Ending 1 -  watch?v=FMMRBpZUeQs

 **Follow/favourite and comment on what you think. Until next time peace out.**


End file.
